1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight display device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, when there is a requirement for displaying an image with large area, plural display devices may be closely arranged to form an assembling display wall with large area, such as a TV wall with large area.
Each of the display devices has plural driving circuits, a display region, and an edge frame. The display region is composed of plural pixel regions, and the driving circuits are located outside of the display region and electrically connected to the pixel regions. The display region is exposed through the display opening of the edge frame, and the edge frame covers and accommodates the driving circuits.
However, since the edge frame outside of the display region needs to cover and accommodate the driving circuits, gaps between adjacent images are formed due to the edge frames of the display devices when the display devices are closely connected. As a result, the images of the display devices are discontinuous, and thereby downgrading visual effect when users watch the display wall.